1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wetting/inking mechanism for offset printing presses that have a plurality of applicator rolls which correspond to a plate cylinder, the first and second applicator rolls of which, when viewed in the direction of rotation of the plate cylinder, are connected to one another by means of an ink distributing roller. The printing press also has a dip roller which is located in a wetting agent tank, which is in contact with a dosing roller, and which is mounted so that it can move into contact with the first applicator roll.
The disadvantage of known wetting/inking mechanisms which are configured in this manner is that, in all the different inking processes, the wetting agent is transported to the first applicator roll, seen in the direction of rotation of the plate cylinder, and by means of contact between the first ink applicator roll and the distributing roller, ink and wetting agent are always being transferred to the printing plate. As a result, build-up and overflow of ink and/or wetting agent can occur.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent No. 31 46 223 describes a wetting/inking mechanism for offset printing presses in which there are a total of five applicator rolls for the plate cylinder, the first and second rolls of which, seen in the direction of rotation of the plate cylinder, are connected by means of an intermediate roller. In this device, the wetting mechanism works together with the first applicator roll. The large number of applicator rolls utilized in this design clearly increases its manufacturing costs.
German Laid Open Patent Appln. No. 29 32 105 describes a wetting/inking mechanism in which the first applicator roll, seen in the direction of rotation of the plate cylinder, the distributing roller working together with it, and the dip roller immersed in the wetting agent tank, are mounted in a separate frame. By pivoting this separate frame, the distributing roller can be pivoted toward or away from the second applicator roll. This design already makes possible a separation between the wetting mechanism and the inking mechanism for the processing of certain jobs. However, the design is significantly complex and expensive to implement.
All of the above-mentioned documents are incorporated herein by reference as if the entire contents thereof were fully set forth herein.